


Jealous

by imaginaslarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginaslarry/pseuds/imaginaslarry
Summary: Wade y Peter deciden dar un paso demasiado importante en su relación, adoptar. Al principio todo iba de maravilla hasta que Wade comienza a sentir celos de la pequeña niña en casa y, es que la infante se estaba robando el corazón y la atención de su pareja.





	Jealous

Después de cuatro años de relación decidieron que era momento para dar el siguiente paso. Casarse.

Como todo matrimonio al principio les costó adaptarse a su nuevo estilo de vida, Peter tuvo que aguantarse y no gritarle a Wade por llegar a altas horas de la madrugada, él podía entender que era debido a su trabajo, Wade tenía que soportar su trabajo de superhéroe" el amor era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Durante las primeras semanas a ambos les costó adaptarse a su nueva vida de casados, entonces se dieron cuenta que todo cambia cuando comienzan a compartir la mayoría de las cosas, por ejemplo: la cama. Wade suele moverse demasiado a tal punto de tirar a Peter de ella, durante esas noches discutían hasta que Wade abandonaba la habitación para ir a dormir a la sala, sólo entonces Peter se sentía mal por gritarle "Debería de amarrarte antes de dormir" en cuestión de días descubrieron que el problema se solucionaba si Peter dormía sobre el pecho de Wade, de esta manera Wilson se mantenía completamente quieto y dormía como un bebé. Trabajaron en equipo para sacar a flote su matrimonio y aunque de vez en cuando tenían pequeñas discusiones el amor siempre pudo más que todo. 

Dos años después cuando Peter cumplía veintitrés años le informó a Wade que era tiempo de formar una familia, a lo que Wade rió y dijo "Aún soy un bebé para cuidar de otro bebé" de cierta forma era cierto, Wade era como un pequeño niño que se la pasaba haciendo travesura tras travesura, aunque tuviese treinta años no le importaba comportarse de esa manera. Peter dejó salir un suspiró para luego soplar las velas del pastel, había sido un día perfecto, Wade se encargó que así sea. Al finalizar la noche subieron a su habitación y antes de quedarse dormido escuchó a su esposo decir "Tal vez sí quiera formar una familia". Dos meses... Dos malditos meses transcurrió para que Wade le dijera que estaba listo para tener un bebé en casa, lo dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios que Peter no pudo evitar lanzarse en sus brazos y besarle varias veces. 

El proceso de adopción fue bastante difícil, pero ningún papeleo se compara con el momento de escoger al niño que sería parte de la familia, el corazón de Peter se rompió al ver todas esas miradas inocentes, quería llevarse a todos pero era imposible, convivir un día con todos esos niños no era suficiente para tomar una decisión, necesitaron al menos tres visitas para asegurarse de elegir al indicado, Wade mencionó que era mejor adoptar a un niño que este por arriba de los cinco años de esta manera sus vidas serían más sencillas, Peter le miró con molestia para luego decirle "eres un estúpido"

Sin embargo el día había llegado y aún no estaban completamente seguros, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría, por toda la sala se escuchó el llanto de un bebé era tan débil pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharse, los encargados del orfanato mencionaron que se trataba de una bebé de un mes, dijeron que no había sido presentada porque solía asustarse con extraños y calmarla era una tarea difícil, Peter le dio una rápida mirada a Wade y pudo leer en su expresión un "Oh amor, ni se te ocurra" pero fue justo lo que hizo, pidió ver a la pequeña. No se equivoca al decir que fue amor a primera vista, era tan pequeña y hermosa que Peter la abrazó enseguida y la bebé dejó de llorar, ambos se miraron a los ojos y Peter estaba segura que la niña le sonrió, tenía unos enormes ojos azules los cuales le recordaban a Wade.

—Es perfecta, es la indicada para comenzar a formar una familia 

Informó Peter con emoción, besó el rostro de la pequeña y le susurró "Mi pequeña hija". Los ánimos del joven decayeron gracias a que el trámite de la adopción se retrasó, por un segundo Peter creyó que habían descubierto la mentira de Wade al decir que trabaja en cierta compañía y no como mercenarios, los el orfanato le informaron que este proceso siempre era así y que no se preocupara, entonces respiró con tranquilidad. 

Más de un mes pasó para tener a la pequeña en casa, claro que Peter y Wade se habían ocupado de amueblar una habitación para su hija, Wade hizo un berrinche para convencer a Peter de pintar las paredes de colores formando un arcoiris también colocaron varios unicornios de felpa. Ambos estaban felices por la llegada de la bebé, sin embargo necesitaban escoger un nombre a lo que Wade sugirió "Eleanor" Peter dijo que era perfecto, por lo que la llamaron Eleanor. Se turnaban para levantarse durante las madrugadas para alimentarla aunque Wade solía quedarse dormido por lo que Peter se levantaba para darle el biberón a Eleanor, Peter decidió dejar el patrullaje por un tiempo diciéndose a si mismo "afuera hay más súper héroes salvando el mundo, mi hija me necesita" ahora tenía tiempo completo para la pequeña. 

Wade acortó sus horas de trabajo para pasar más tiempo con su familia, amaba a Eleanor por supuesto que sí, pero le hervía la sangre al ver como Peter le prestaba más atención a ella, sus besos eran para Eleanor, sus palabras de amor también eran dirigidas a la bebé, Wade comenzaba a creer que Peter ya ni siquiera le prestaba atención. 

—Cariño —perdió la cuenta de las veces que llamó a Peter para que le escuchara, se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala mirando "My little pony" según Peter era de las caricaturas favoritas de Eleanor—. ¿Me estás escuchando? 

—Sí, lo hago —mentira, besaba la frente de la bebé a lo que esta reia y provocaba que Peter también riera.

—¿Entonces estás de acuerdo si me voy de vacaciones por un año? 

Peter levantó la cabeza mirándole sin entender, fue suficiente para saber que Peter no le estaba prestando atención. Trató de ignorar los celos hacia la niña ¡Demonios! No podía celar a una pequeña, simplemente era patético. Las únicas veces en la que podía besar a Peter es cuando Eleanor dormía, cuando ella despertaba sabía que tendría toda la atención del más joven. 

Trató de ignorar el sentimiento pero no pudo más, le gritó a Peter que ojalá no hubieran adoptado a la niña, el castaño simplemente tomó en brazos a Eleanor y salió de la casa ... mierda ¿y si Peter lo abandonaba? Nunca había sentido tanto terror como en esos momentos, camino de un lado a otro mientras se repetía una y otra vez lo estúpido que es, también se dijo que Peter no lo podía abandonar porque en las normas de la opción recalaban que los padres tenían que mantenerse juntos de lo contrario la niña se les sería quitada. De todas formas estaba preocupado. 

La tarde se había ido y Peter seguía sin regresar, la casa se sentía tan vacía, extrañaba escuchar el llanto y las risas de Eleanor, entraña escuchar a Peter decirle cosas linda a la bebé y sin darse cuenta pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, Wade Wilson llorando es algo que no se ve muy seguido. Se sentía tan estúpido por arruinar su familia por los estúpidos celos. No se percató cuando la puerta fue abierta mucho menos cuando Peter se acercó a él junto a la bebé en brazos.

—¿En realidad te arrepientes de adoptarla? 

Wade levantó la cabeza para mirar a su familia, se levantó enseguida y rodeó a Peter en un abrazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a Eleanor que se mantenía en los brazos del castaño.

—No puedo negar que estoy celoso de que Eleanor esté robándose toda tu atención, pero jamás me arrepentiría de adoptarla, la amo demasiado

—Es lo que quería escuchar —dijo para luego besar los labios de su esposo, luego Wade se inclinó para depositar un beso en la frente de la bebé —. Quiero asegurarme de que Eleanor sepa que nunca le faltará amor 

—Peter, eres el mejor papá del mundo, te prometo que de ahora en adelante también me esforzaré para que a esta familia nunca le falte amor, Eleanor y tu son lo más importante que tengo en la vida. 

Peter le sonrió de manera amorosa y lo besó, de alguna manera le parecía tierno que Wade estuviese celoso de una pequeña bebé, realmente esperaba a que Wade cumpliera con lo de esforzarse, se lo agradecería de sobre manera. 

—Te amo Wade Wilson 

—Yo también te amo Peter, no sabes cuanto

Después de decir aquello tomó en brazos a Elanor y la miró detalladamente, era imposible no amarla era tan tierna y hermosa, ahora entendía porque Peter quería abrazarla todo el tiempo, rió al recordar los celos hacia Eleanor, aunque seguramente seguiría sintiendo celosos al ver como Peter le da tanto amor a la bebé, pero en lugar de enojarle le provocaba ternura


End file.
